In automatic analyzers that analyze biologically derived samples, ID information for identifying a reagent to be used for analysis is assigned to reagent vessels on a reagent-specific basis by labeling, tagging, or the like. The analyzer reads the ID information to discriminate for what assay items the reagents are to be used. Identification labels that use bar codes are traditionally known (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).